


Psst Miss Komaru, over here

by FuntimePlayz



Series: My fan fiction that is fluffy bc I'm sad and it brings me joy for once [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/F, Very Minor, actually p wholesome, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntimePlayz/pseuds/FuntimePlayz
Summary: Naegi and Fukawa meet some characters they thought were dead.
Series: My fan fiction that is fluffy bc I'm sad and it brings me joy for once [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053971
Kudos: 6





	Psst Miss Komaru, over here

I watch as a Ball Monokuma rip apart a young woman, I couldn't save her anyways, she was already too far gone when we found the Ball Monokuma ripping her apart. At least the Ball Monokuma isn't going after us.  
We were just passing a hotel when I heard a small, "Big sis Naegi! Over here!" I look over and see Utsugi, the little girl we saved not to long ago, but she still witnessed Shingetsu's... well let's not talk about that, we're trying to keep the ratings down.  
"What's wrong Utsugi?" I say while following the little girl.  
"I can't tell you yet. They want to be the one to tell you!"  
I cannot help but wonder, who is she talking about? We had to duck quite a bit to get there.  
"Umm.. Naegg... can you umm fix your skirt."  
"Oh sorry Fukawa!"  
I continued walking and we eventually found a small group of children who were saved from becoming monokuma kids. They are really familiar one less then others but still it's stuck in my brain....  
"Daimon, Kemuri and Shingetsu?"  
"Based on her confusion, you didn't tell her, Thank you Utsugi."  
"Well I told you I wouldn't, don't you trust me Shingetsu?"  
"Well either way, why don't we just tell her already?"  
"OK, you do have a point Daimon."  
"Fine, I suppose I'll explain to our guest. As you guess, we escaped from our death, well thanks to Monaca of course! Monaca didn't want us to go that way, but we lost contact, we can still find her of course, we called you here so we can help you guys."  
"Well, what do you say Fukawa should we let them help us?"  
"W-well yeah, I mean t-they have important e-entail."


End file.
